Agents of Secret Stuff: Digimon Version
by True2Momentai
Summary: To obtain his H.O.L.E, A.S.S. Takato Matsuki must protect Rika Nonaka from the threats of the S.I.N.S. Unknown to him, however, his quest will change the way he views the world forever. Parody of WongFu Production and Ryan Higa's Agents of Secret Stuff. NOW REWORKED AND CONTINUED! :D


**CendrawasihError (CE) : Hello readers! CendrawasihError here! As you can see, I've decided to continue this story, after abandoning it for so many months. Why is that, you ask? Well, that's why there's an "Error" in my name! (drum rolls) Get it!**

**Terriermon : Geez, that is a heck of a lame pun. I bet Rika could even do better than that!**

**CE : Shaddap, you stupid excuse for a crossover between Dumbo and Doggie! Don't ruin this moment. Anyway, this story is an adaptation of the movie "Agents of Secret Stuff" by Ryan "nigahiga" Higa on YouTube. If you haven't seen it, than go and do so! It's so awesome!**

**Terriermon : Yeah, and I can breathe fire.**

**CE : Where's Rika when you need it?**

**Rika : (comes in, carrying a bazooka) Someone called? I sure hope so, I wouldn't want to waste this gun I got over the Internet.**

**CE : (grumbles) I had to ask. Before I sprint away to avoid the Wrath of the Redhead, I just want to make clear that I do not own Digimon, which is owned by whatever Japanese company has it, and also the original movie, which is owned by Ryan Higa and his ASSociates. Hah, get it? ASS-ociates? (another drum rolls) (explosions) Waaaaah!**

**Terriermon : Well, there he goes, messing around with Queenie. Hope you guys can enjoy this chapter, and if you're wondering, CE was doing some rework on this chapter. So year, Chapter 1: An ASS Introduction**

* * *

><p><strong>Agents of Secret Stuff: Digimon Version<strong>

Chapter 1: An ASS Introduction

Takato Matsuki was lying down on the concrete floor, his heart palpitating rapidly and his breath frantic. His face, speckled with bruises, emanated desperation.

_I know what you're thinking. This looks bad, but I assure you, I have everything under con…_

He gasped as a leg stepped on the side of his face.

_Okay, maybe not._

His face turned disgusted

_Uuh! Such a dirty shoe!_

The scene changed, where Takato now was sitting in some sort of a secret hideout. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket and grey jeans.

_First things first, I'm not your average teenage. I never got to grow up with a family with bikes and candy. My family was an international network of killers; my bike was the Falcon Recon 23-X; and the closest thing that I've ever got to a candy was…well, I did get a lollipop once, but that's not the point! As long as I can remember, I've been training to become an A.S.S, an Agent of Secret Stuff. For 17 year, I've trained alongside one of the cruelest, boldest, most heartless killers of all the A.S.S., Takuya Kanbara._

"It's a man's name," the aforementioned person said with forced pride approaching Takato. His choice of clothing was a tuxedo

_3 months ago, on the final day of my training, Takuya brought me in front of a panel, the highest ranked A.S.S. I'm talking top quality A.S.S._

Two people with sunglasses materialized from behind Takuya and stood on his sides. The man on the left had a dark blue hair and wore black jeans and a black jacket with a black t-shirt, while the old man on the other side was formally dresses, albeit his sunglasses looked out of place.

"Takato," Takuya began, "for the past 17 years, you've been like a son to me. We've been on missions around the world, prevented various global disasters and saved countless lives. And now, it is time for you to become an official Agent of Secret Stuff."

The black-wearing man handed Takuya a silver briefcase. Takato, knowing what it was, smiled in awe.

"But, before I give you your Honorary Operative License Entitlement, your H.O.L.E…." Takuya returned the briefcase to the same man, causing Takato to react in a no-don't-take-it-away style.

"You have one more assignment you must complete."

Surprise, Takato tried to keep his composure. "But..but sir, will all due respect, I devoted my life to training. I…"

"You will follow orders!" Takuya interrupted strongly.

"But why? I already did the hard stuff!" Takato whined.

"We are A.S.S.!" Takuya stated. "We do not complain when things get too hard. We push…on…through! And we take it!"

"But you said…"

"Enough!" Takuya ordered. He turned to the elderly man.

"Please, tell Takato his assignment."

"Takato," the man started, "we need you for a special assignment that only you can execute!"

Takato frowned.

"The Society Involving Not-so-good Stuff, a.k.a. the S.I.N.S., they have been our mortal enemies for decades. And now, they have found a new target: Rika Nonaka, a high school senior."

"We need an agent on the inside. We believe that the S.I.N.S. have already infiltrated the school with an assassin of their own. Your mission is to pose as a high school student and protect Rika from impending threats."

As the old man was briefing Takato, the scene cut into a typical high school hall. The agent popped from the bottom, revealing his civilian clothes consisting of a greyish, long-sleeved shirt with a purple t-shirt inside. He seemed to be disoriented, spinning once to survey the area, before walking away. His eyes darted left and right, scrutinizing the rather-oblivious students. When one male student bumped into Takato, he instantly went on guard, though the student wasn't aware of that. Satisfied the student was no threat, the agent resumed his walk.

"But…why are they after Rika?" Takato inquired.

At this time, Takato was passing through the lockers section of the school. He was seen holding a piece of paper in front of him, which seemed to be guiding him, probably to where his class was. When he passed by a couple of girls, he took a glance towards them. It was for safety reasons, after all, as he had no attraction towards them.

"That will be revealed at a later time, in like… 30 minutes? We have already made preparations for your enrolment, as far as we've made vacant a place in Rika's class."

A dart was seen whizzing by, hitting a rather plump high school student who was reading a book. His head instantly fell onto the book.

"She must now know that she is in danger. This is a new world for you; high school students are the most dangerous and misunderstood citizens that you'll ever come across! You must operate cautiously."

He finally located his class, but before entering it, he took a final survey of his surroundings. He sighed, and walked towards the door.

"I will not fail," Takato pledged.

"Cool! Peace out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Takato : Wow, I seems to be so cool.<strong>

**Rika : Oh, jolly great, Gogglehead here get to be the knight in shining armor, while I'm supposed to be the damsel in distress. Damn!**

**Takato : Well, at least I get to save you (smiles)**

**Rika : (blushes) Silly Gogglehead! (pulls him into a kiss, a FRENCH kiss to be exact)**

**Terriermon : PG-13! PG-13! Turn your heads away, things are escalating quickly! Well, that's the end of the BEHIND introduction chapter. Leave a comment, follow the story, and share it to your friends. Oh, and if you're wondering about CE, well, let's say he's currently chilling on top of the Burj Khalifa. Will he be back? Certainly, just after he figures out how to survive an 800m fall. For a SPLAAAAAAASH!**

**NB: 10 points for Gryffindor if anyone get's the reference at the end. Hint: YouTube :) **


End file.
